SCP-3009
SCP-3009 Item #: '''SCP-3009 '''Object Class: Safe Special Containment procedures: '''SCP-3009 is to be kept in a 53' x 14' x 13' reinforced steel chamber. No subject is to go behind SCP-3009, as it will breach containment. SCP-3009 is to be locked in place using reinforced titanium-steel alloy cage. 18 titanium-steel alloy beams are to be placed protruding outward and touching the wall and the cage. A one point coded door is to be place prior to reaching the containment chamber. When testing on SCP-3009, the cage and beams are to retract and be on standby. In the event of a the breach, MTF are to walk next to SCP-3009, as it will follow them, and lead it to the containment chamber, where the beams will lock SCP-3009 in place. '''Decription: '''SCP-3009 is a brick wall, dimensions 7' x 11" x 7'. SCP-3009 similar in texture and color to the walls at Site-7, SCP-3009 shows no anomalous capabilities up to the point where a sentient organism tries to walk past the other side of the wall. If a Subject tries to walk to the other side, SCP-3009 will re-position itself in a 'sliding' manner to a point right in front of the subject. As long as the subject moves past the wall in which ever position he/she is in, SCP-3009 will slide and even float to prevent passing to the other side. When one person is trying to pass, SCP-3009 will turn to face the subject, but if more than one person tries to pass to the other side, it will just move across, quickly enough to block every subject. '''Recovery Log: '''During initial recovery, 3 U.S. Apache attack helicopters were patrolling fort REDACTED. When they crossed over into the suburban area the 2 helicopters in front were destroyed by a sudden halting of moment, resulting in a 'pancake' effect. The 3rd helicopter immediately halted, noticing a wall floating in midair. Where ever the helicopter moved it would move to where the helicopter was moving towards. After the incident, SCP-3009 was contained and proper class amnesiacs were administered to all affected people. '''Addendum-1: '''SCP-3009 can also move quickly enough to stop SCP-173 from passing it. If this occurs, SCP-173 will make violent gestures while attempting to harm/cross the threshold to the other side. '''Addendum-2: SCP-3009's "sliding affect" will not work on an animal, but if a any recording device (Video or audio) is placed on an animal, a humanoid man (SCP-3009-01) in the mid 20s, will run out from behind SCP-3009 grab the animal (regardless of its size and return behind SCP-3009. All audio or visual feed will cut out, but before loss of feed, for 1.342 second a large circular green wormhole type object will appear, revealing an alternate reality similar in color and appearance to SCP-106's REDACTED. This thing may have more severity than we initially thought. SCP-106's REDACTED is pretty freaky. How in the hell does a brick wall relate to 106? -Dr. Logik WILL ADD TEST LOGS LATER....